Not Your Sort
by Aly'n'AJ
Summary: It is sixth year and Aubudine ball, celebrated in Hogwarts every 25 years, is coming up. Hermione is paired up with 3 people to organize the event. To her misfortune, one of them is Draco Malfoy. What happens when you fall in love with... not your sort?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It is sixth year and Hermione is told, by Professor McGonagall, that she will be paired up with a group of three other people to organize and important event in Hogwarts history – the Aubudine ball, celebrated every 25 years – and those three people are the representatives of each House. What happens when good and evil collide? Is a sudden longing going to pull at Hermione's insides? The longing to finally take a risk? To fall in love with …not your sort?

**Disclaimer: Would I really be so utterly dumb as to claim that I own HP, when millions and millions of people around the world know the name J.K.Rowling?**

**BTW: I have read the HBP. I did not like it. So, I'm writing my own sixth year story.

* * *

**

Not Your Sort: Chapter 1: What Was He Wearing?

"Harry, Ron, you won't believe this!" Hermione announced quiteloudly while sitting down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was early morning and students were crowdedly making their way to the tables for breakfast.

It was mid-September and the sixth year had begun for the eager teenagers. They hadn't had any exciting news lately, not even Harry, and Hermione was certainly looking pleased with hers.

"What," Ron muttered, his mouth full of warm, crispy buttered toast.

Hermione's face turned from excitement to disgust for a few moments as she looked at him, chewing like there was no tomorrow, and then back again. She began:

"Well, Professor McGonagall called up all of the prefects – "

Ron's head shot up. Obviously, he had not heard this piece of news and had no idea there'd been a meeting. Hermione chuckled and said to him, in an irritated voice, "You were busy sleeping up until 2:00, but don't worry. You didn't miss out on much and I'm sure McGonagall was quite used to it by then. Honestly, if you can't work up to your responsibilities, maybe you should rid yourself of some of them!"

Ron snorted and his shoulders drooped once again.

Hermione rolled her eyes slowly and looked at Harry, the eagerness creeping up her face once again, "…where was I? Oh, right. And we were all sitting there when Dumbledore walked in. You will _never_ guess what he was wearing!"

Hermione laughed her eyes out while Harry's green orbs searched the walls and ceiling of the enormous castle hall. In the end, he shrugged and said, "I guess not, what? What was he wearing?"

Hermione burst out with laughter once more and it surprised Harry. He leaned back and as Hermione pulled him back toward her, whispering the secret, his eyes widened and the green grape he was holding in his fist fell onto his plate with a soft _blop!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Not Your Sort: Chapter 2: You _what?_**

Harry's laughter came slowly. At first, it was a soft clicking noise. Then, it turned into broken up snorts. Finally, he laughing properly, not even realizing that half the table were staring at him weirdly.

His face turned slightly pink and as the hushed voices of the seriously scared Gryffindors began to get louder, he looked at Hermione in amazement and said, "He wore _what?_"

Hermione nodded.

Ron just looked at the two and said, "You know, we wouldn't have any problems if at least sometimes, you'd tell me things. For example, why are you laughing?"

Harry and Hermione looked at him and laughed. It was sight you must have wanted to see. Ron's mouth was surrounded by big specks of chocolate frosting. There was a ketchup drop on his cheek, and his hands were shoveling these onto his plate: hard, hot, and blackened toast; a tiny container of salty butter; another slice of cranberry cake with chocolate frosting; spoonful of mashed potatoes; and last, but not least, a chicken wing.

They roared with laughter and Hermione chose this moment to wipe the red ketchup drop off of his dirty cheek. He looked down and wiped his mouth, embarrassed.(A/N: Nawwwwwwwwww!) Then, he looked back up at Harry and Hermione with a puzzled face, "Well? Are you going to tell me?"

Hermione sighed rather heavily and said, "Have you heard a word of what I said before?"

Ron nodded. The, he shook his head and blushed, "No, I don't…think so…"

Hermione rolled her eyes once more and repeated what she had told Harry. Then, she whispered, "…and when he walked in, he was wearing… green, pink-polka-dotted shorts, a sleeveless yellow shirt, and a birthday cone hat! I have no idea why he chose to dress that way, seriously. Maybe it was the age getting to him. But I'm one hundred percent certain that Professor McGonagall wasn't pleased. She just pursed her lips like this," and Hermione demonstrated, making her own lips look like a thin pink line separating the top of her face from the bottom of it, "and said, 'I assume that Headmaster Dumbledore wanted to put in some words?' We all cracked up. The ENTIRE prefect meeting was laughing their heads off. But you haven't heard the weirdest part yet – "

Ron interrupted, "Look who's coming our way…" under his breath.

Hermione did. All hail, the prince of Slytherin was approaching!


	3. Chapter 3

Not Your Sort: Chapter 3:

Hermione's lips formed a tiny smirk at first. _Uh-oh! Could that angry face be because of a harmless little prank that I played on the almighty, pure-blooded, indifferent Slytherin boy Malfoy? _

"Wow... he looks fuming, doesn't he? I wonder to what lengths a first year had to go to to reach this joyous victory." Hermione commented, never once taking her eyes off of Malfoy's. Strangely, he appeared to be staring at her very openly, with not a trace of anger in his eyes. All of it was only etched on his face.

As he passed by where the three were sitting, Hermione lifted her eyes over at Ron, whose mouth was still stuffed and nevertheless, he continued to chew.

As soon as he passed, Hermione decided to go back on topic. "So, like I was _saying,_ Ron, the strangest part was that he appeared to have "Draco Malfoy" written all over his face. AS if it were carved in his face or something. Anyway, as soon as the meeting ended, Professor McGonagall rushed him out and took him in the direction of the lavatories. I suppose to clean him up?"

Ron and Harry snickered, but catching the look of disapproval she gave them, they immediately pasted on straight faces.

"You'll never guess what crazy thing I did last night!" Hermione gushed excitedly.

Harry looked at her suspiciously and tapped his fingers on the table. Finally, he pounded the bench twice with his hands and announced, "Nah, I'll let Ron have a try."

At the sound of his name, Ron looked up from his plate of brownies and murmured, "What?" He held a half-eaten brownie in his hand carelessly.

Hermione sighed agitatedly and grabbed his plate, pulling it away from him, and placed a charm that kept Ron from being able to even touch the food left in front of him.

Harry freely grabbed a muffin from right in front of Ron, who sobbed for a moment and looked helplessly at Hermione. Harry scoffed and swallowed the food eagerly.

"Um...how about you just tell us, Hermione? I don't think anyone would even guess that you **can** do crazy things."

Slapping him on the shoulder, Hermione whispered, "I charmed Crabbe and Goyle so that they'd always be attracted by Malfoy's underpants. So whenever they're near him, they're pulled to his, well, legs. I just read about it in the aftrenoon of last week and it took me a while to get a hold of Malfoy's clothes, but I did it! And I think I know just why he was so furious right now!"

Harry cracked up and slpped the table hard with his fists, startling Ron, who whined, "Hermione! I want to eat my brownies! I'm really hungry!"

Laughing, Hermione replied, mimicking his tone of voice, "I couldn't care less! You are just about ready for a diet, Ron!"


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as they left the Great Hall, Hermione took to talking once more.

"I just need to tell you something else. McGonagall told us there'd be a ball – they haven't decided on a title yet – and I'm one of the sponsors and supporters. I have to make the decorations and everything! But... I have to work with Malfoy."

Harry and Ron didn't react at first, but then Harry began questioning his friend, "What do you mean you _have _to work with Malfoy? It's not like you're obliged to work with him is it? I mean, you must have some kind of freedom of choice right? Freedom of chosing your own partner?"

Hermione laughed quietly and answered regretfully, "No, Harry. It doesn't work that way, I guess. Professors always chose our partners, do they not? Now, I wish I didn't have to work with him, really – I do. But what choice do I have?"

Ron spoke up, "You could ask McGonagall for another partner. Take me, for example! Wouldn't it be so much better if you had to work with me, instead of that ferret?"

"Oh, please, Ron! You're being silly. What idiot would she have to be, to partner you with anyone if you haven't been to _half the meetings?"_

Ron blushed and spoke harshly, "Well, it's not like anyone reminds us! How are you able to go to every single one, if we don't get reminders or something?"

"Ron, it's a matter of responsibility. If you were responsible, you would find out another way, which believe you me, is very possible." Hermione answered snobbily.

"Fine then! I'm not responsible! Is that what you're saying? I couldn't _possibly_ take care of myself because I don't keep up with some silly meetings that I never even understand?" Both of their voices began to rise speedily.

"No! It's not as if you ever bothered to understand what I'm trying to say! I don't know why I even _try_ to -"

"WHAT DO YOU TRY, HERMIONE? HAVE YOU REALISED THAT EVERY TIME YOU OPENED YOUR MOUTH ABOUT ME YOU'VE ENDED UP INSULTING ONE OF US?" Ron shouted, pointing with his thumb to himself and Harry. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME, HERMIONE? SYMPATHY? THAT YOU HAVE TO WORK WITH THAT MUDBLOOD-HATER I'VE ALWAYS TRIED TO KEEP AWAY FROM YOU? AND YOU KNOW WHAT? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF 'BEING ON HARRY'S SIDE', YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE DREADING YOUR PARTNER AT ALL, MUCH!"

"If you say so, Ronald. Even though I wouldn't say that you've been at all respectful toward me, either. Do you really think I could **want** to hurt you or Harry? I love you two so much! You are my best friends! You have made everything okay when it wasn't! I am thankful. But I don't think you are, Ronald. For keeping you grounded, leveled, loved, and remembered, when there was no one else. And you know what? I think Harry agrees with me. Do you not, Ha - ?"

She topped in mid-sentence as she turned to her other friend, awaiting a nod. But as she swiveled around, pointing her index finger at thin air, there was no Harry. To think of it, neither of them had heard much from him the entire fight and had it not been for his leaving, they wouldn't have stopped quarreling.

She slowly turned back to Ron, panting heavily. She lunged at him and was basically hanging on to him, as she blew the air out of his stomach. He quickly wrapped his long arms around her tiny frame and closed his eyes with a sigh. They stood there, in an embrace for a while, each of them replaying the events of the fight in their heads.

Hermione's eyes were spilling tears and she had his neck right next to hers, her hands going through his hair, as Ron was holding her tightly and rubbing her back slowly.

She pulled away from him and smiled, keeping a distance between their bodies. Then, out of nowhere, the pair began laughing nonstop, as if there was anyone around who would stop them. The corridors were empty, for a long time now, and the silence was not only embarassing, it was deafening.

Ron casually stepped closer to her and held out a hand toward her waist. She gasped inwardly and was thinking of running when she heard an important thought – Why?

She stood there, her face emotionless, and watched him go on. His other hand reached her neck and slid down her arm to her hand. He took it in his own hand and pulled her body toward his.

Hermione's breath was quickening and she gasped when their lower stomachs touched. They actually, kept on touching, and she moved her upper body closer to him and closer, until she was in his arms and he was kissing her with the same desire she wanted to feel for him.

But that was just it. She wasn't actually feeling the desire. She had no need whatsoever to be standing there, in Ron's arms, being protected by someone she didn't love. But then whom _did_ she love?

Pulling away once more, she put a hand gently on his chest and smiled a convincing smile, before turning on her heel and clicking her way back to the common room, leaving a very satisfied Weasly staring off into her direction.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeps that reviewed -

**Tulips and Jill:** Yes, Ron gives me a hard time, but hey, what's not to like?

**flip chick:** Okay!

**Elizia:** Hmm...Hr/D? Did I ever give such a strong hint? Hmm...

**Reanne1102:** Sure. I don't think, though, that you've seen my newest chapters.

Not Your Sort: Chapter 5:

Once back in the common room, she slapped herself inwardly and glanced around at some of her colleagues, studying, chatting, or sleeping.

She found Harry and Ginny on the couch, staring off into the fire in front of them and talking. She grinned, remembering their little relationship last year. It's great how Harry pulled off the seperation, at the same time, keeping them friends.

She fell down on the couch next to Harry, sighing deeply.

He turned slightly and said, "Hey, Hermione, finished with studies already? Oh, and I'm sorry for running off and leaving you two like that. I, uh, couldn't really take that stuff anymore."

Hermione nodded happily and replied, "Yes, I've studied for all my classes and finished the Potions essay. You could say, even, that I'm ahead of studies. I've done all projects that will be assigned next month. Don't ask how. I don't know." She held up a hand to them, laughing.

Harry looked at her again, "What's that on your cheek?"

Hermione touched the area on her cheek that Harry was pointing to, "What? Where?"

Ginny sat up, "Hermione! You're bleeding!"

Hermione scoffed when she saw her hand. Indeed, she could see red droplets of blood on her finger. She ran up the stairs to her dormitory to wipe it off – just before Ron Weasley came in through the portrait hole. He, too, went to his dormitory without a second thought.

When she reached the bathroom, Hermione looked at herself in the morror, wiping her cheek with a handkerchief. The she noticed that she didn't have a wound anywhere on her face. Whose blood was that?

This puzzled her as she walked back down into the common room, to meet Ginny and Harry again.

She sat on the couch once more, as Ginny looked at her, "What happened, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, "I have no idea. I'm not even sure that that blood was mine..."

At the exact same moment, Ron ran into the room, then finding the three of them on the couch, approached them, "Harry, what in the world is this?" and pointed to a fresh scab on his cheek, still bleeding.

As Harry looked, his jaw dropped, and slowly, in harmony with Ginny, he turned to Hermione, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously.

The witch turned to her friends with a sheepish smile and said, "Would you look at that!"

And then she sat back against the couch once more.

The other two snorted and Harry looked at Ron in a jolly manner, "I have no idea, Ron. You tell me."

Ron rolled his eyes and stormed back into his dormitory. Hermione was red and didn't look at her friends in the least way. She wanted very badly to not be there.

She stood up, still not looking at them, and left through the portrait hole. She walked into an empty classroom and closed the door slowly, leaning her back on it heavily. Then, as she sighed heavily, she laughed her heart out, never stopping for breaths. Then, when it felt like her stomach was tied in a knot, she stood up straight and opened the door, coming straight face to face with her planning partner, Draco Malfoy.

She stepped back, frightened, when he said coldly, "What are _you_, a prefect, doing here?"

She looked down and answered, her voice quivering, "That's none of your business. And, as _prefect_ yourself, I thought you were supposed to be walking the corridors?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Move, Malfoy. I've already done my job. And now, I'm getting myself some sleep. Move it." She pushed past him and quickly walked to the portrait hole. She breathed the password and just as she was about to go into the common room, Malfoy's deep voice called out behind her, "We should get started on the ball schedule."

Hermione's posture softened and she swiftly turned around to face him.


End file.
